


Hearts in Romania

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Friends to Lovers, Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After her first poaching case, Hermione finds a new way to let off some steam.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!, RAREHPBINGO





	Hearts in Romania

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest, Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo, and Rare HP Bingo.
> 
> HN Naked Weasley Fest characters: Bill and Charlie Weasley  
> HH bingo square N4: Double Penetration  
> HP Rare bingo square N3: Magical Tattoos
> 
> Major thanks to Squarepeg72 and thescarletphoenixx for their help with this as I was struggling with it the whole time, not including having to type one-handed a good portion of time due to wrist surgery in June. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own. I also want to thank the Hermione's Nook admins for allowing me to turn this in a bit late.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the LotR world. I am not making any money off of this.

Relaxing back into the soft cushions of the tent's sofa, Hermione sighed. They had just sent the dragon egg poacher off with Romanian Aurors after nearly a month-long wizard-hunt and Hermione couldn't be happier. The eggs were safe, and she could finally get away from the two red-headed men that had been tormenting her the whole time they were hunting the poacher.

Hermione had moved to Bucharest about four months ago to cross-train with her Romanian counterparts. She still had a soft spot for house-elves in her heart, but once she had started working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she'd felt a pull towards the massive, fire-breathing beasts from the first task of the Triwizard Tournament from her fourth year. When they got the call about the stolen eggs, the head of her department in Bucharest offered the job to her as a way to test her abilities. Hermione had been nervous at first, but then she remembered she knew someone that worked with dragons on a daily basis.

She had asked Charlie for his assistance since the hunt involved stolen eggs from a wild Romanian Longhorn, the breed being one of his specialities. When he showed up not long before they planned to leave, she had been a bit surprised when the dragon keeper showed up with his older brother.

"He's become one of the best trackers for the Romanian Auror Department," Charlie had explained when she asked.

Bill tapped the side of his nose and said, "Werewolf."

Two years ago, he and Fleur split and then divorced due to irreconcilable differences. To have a clean start from everything that had happened back in England, the former curse breaker moved to Romania to be closer to his younger brother. Hermione knew that Molly had tried to convince Bill to return once the French witch returned to France after her transfer with Gringott's went through, but Bill was happy where he was at.

Hermione was glad for the older wizard's help as they would still probably be trying to track him down rather than have him behind bars. She had been surprised that the former curse breaker worked for the Romanian Ministry as she hadn't seen him in the three months she had been in Bucharest before Charlie brought him along for their mission.

Now that Hermione was alone with the two oldest Weasley sons, she was terrified that her feelings for both wizards would come to light as there wasn't anything to distract them. Currently, Bill was putting together something for the trio to eat for a quick dinner before they went to bed. Hermione offered to help, but Bill told her to relax and had shooed Charlie in the direction of the shower to wash off the stink and mud from when the younger Weasley ended up tackling the man they were tracking when nothing else worked.

Hermione laughed when Bill told Charlie to not come to _his_ table stinking like one of his dragons. As his brother disappeared into the water closet, Bill sent a wink Hermione's way, making her laugh even harder.

"It's good to hear you laugh and see you smile, Smarts," Bill said as he turned back to finish their dinner.

Even though he couldn't see it, Hermione shrugged. "For a while, there wasn't a whole lot to smile about, but the eggs are safe, and that bastard is behind bars."

"You're sexy when you curse," Bill told her.

Hermione could feel her face heating up. She wasn't a witch that usually received comments like that, and the two redheads had been saying things of a similar fashion to her for the past month. How was a witch supposed to keep her feelings secret when the objects of her desire made it nearly impossible?

Speaking of objects of her desire and making her life impossible, Charlie opened the door to the water closet and stepped out. The steam from his shower proceeding him. It took Hermione's brain a few moments to process what she was seeing.

"You're naked," Hermione blurted before she could censor herself.

"Astute observation, Hermione," Charlie said as he stepped towards her, "And you're not."

Hermione scrambled from the sofa. "Why are you not wearing clothes?" Trying to keep her eyes locked on his, Hermione stepped back for every step he took forward.

"I never grabbed any before my shower." He continued to advance. "I think the question is, why are you not naked yet?"

"Because… dinner?" It was more of a question than a reply, and Hermione knew it.

"Dinner can wait," Bill said from right behind her.

Hermione whirled around to find that Bill was no longer in the small kitchenette. In fact, he was standing only a few feet away.

"What happened to your shirt?"

He pointed behind him.

Hermione's eyes flicked to the dining table to see that his shirt was hanging off the back of one of the chairs.

She heard the telltale sound of a zip being lowered. Covering her face with her hands, Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, no, no," she groaned. "This can't be happening."

"And why not?" Bill asked as the sound of his jeans hitting the floor met her ears. "We all want this, and we're all consenting adults, are we not?"

Spreading her fingers, Hermione peeked at him through the gaps. Choosing to ignore his last question, she said, "You're recently divorced."

"Recently divorced?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "As you know, Fleur and I have been separated for nearly two years, and our divorce was finalised almost a year ago. Plus our marriage really was over once the war was over, just like your relationship with Ron. I'm a single wizard, and I'm free to pursue whoever I wish. And that, my dear Smarts, is you.

"And what about me?" Charlie asked, reminding them that they were not alone.

Once again, Hermione's mouth overrode her brain. "Have you ever had a steady girlfriend?"

Her hands slammed over her mouth as Bill's eyes widened. Spinning around, she came face to face with Charlie's shocked and hurt expression.

"Oh Merlin, Charlie, I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled her hands from her face. "I have no idea why I said that."

"Because it's partially true. I've had a few long term girlfriends, but no one serious." He paused before adding, "I just haven't found the right woman yet."

Looking down at her fostering hands, Hermione tried to ignore the fact that his cock was in her line of sight. "I really am sorry, Charlie."

He stepped closer and reached to hook his finger under her chin. "I know you are, love."

She nibbled on her lower lip for a few moments before asking, "Am I the right woman?"

Charlie grinned wolfishly. "We'll just have to wait and find out."

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming heat behind her. "Seeing my brother's wolfish grin reminds me," Bill nearly growled in her ear, "I can smell you."

Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes as she leaned back into Bill's warmth.

Charlie stepped closer, and Hermione's front absorbed the heat rolling off of him. Between the two wizards, she felt like she was about ready to burst into flames.

"Shall we finally get you out of your clothes?" Charlie asked as he teased the hem of her t-shirt.

Opening her eyes, Hermione's light brown orbs locked with Charlie's bright blue ones. She bit her lower lip.

"Please, Smarts," Bill whispered in her ear.

Releasing her lower lip, Hermione hissed, "Yes."

The single word hadn't even left her mouth entirely before Charlie's lips crashed against hers. Fingers tugged at the waistband of her jeans; the button slipped through the hole before the zip was pulled down. Hermione helped Bill push her jeans and knickers to the floor as she nibbled on Charlie's lower lip.

Pulling away from Charlie, Hermione slipped out of her trainers and then stepped out of her clothes. Nudging everything out of her way with her foot, Hermione lifted her arms to let Charlie rip her tee-shirt over her head. Sending the redhead in front of her a wink, Hermione dropped to her knees between the two wizards.

Looking down at her, Charlie pulled the tie from her hair. Carding his fingers through her wild curls, he gave her a smile in response to her raised eyebrow.

Breaking eye contact, Hermione took in the sight directly in front of her. Charlie's cock was just as well built as the rest of him. It wasn't overly long, but it was thick, and the purpling head was glistening from the drops of precome that were leaking from the tip. Movement on his left hip caught her attention.

Tilting her head to the side, Hermione watched as the little creature moved up and down his side and shifted colours. "Is that a…?" She looked up at Charlie with a smirk. "Do you actually have a fire salamander tattooed on your hip?"

"He helps protect me while I'm working," Charlie explained. "There are protection runes included in the design."

"Huh," Hermione mused, "that's fascinating."

"We can discuss tattoos later," Bill said, reminding Hermione that he was there too. Not that she forgot about the tall wizard. "Like the Evenstar and Elvish leaf tatt I can see on your arse."

It didn't even phase Hermione that he knew about her favourite Muggle books as she had learned quite a bit about the older wizard over the last few weeks. Including this love of Muggle literature.

Wrapping a hand around the base of Charlie's cock, Hermione chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to notice that," she said before leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the tip of Charlie's cock.

"Fuck," Charlie hissed. His loose grip on her hair tightened as she started working over his cock.

Hermione felt Bill kneel behind her and wiggled her arse, making her tattoo move.

"You naughty witch," the older wizard said as he smacked her arse.

Hermione moaned around Charlie's cock.

Charlie's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. "Damn. Do that again."

Bill leaned over Hermione to whisper in her ear, "Do you like having your arse smacked, Smarts?" He flicked his fingers over the back of her bra.

Hermione pulled back as far as she could without letting Charlie's cock slip from her mouth and gave Bill a small nod. She even hummed her approval for good measure as she let her bra slip from her shoulders.

"You're killing me, Hermione," Charlie groaned out as her head started bobbing up and down his cock again.

"Isn't that what you want, little brother?" Bill asked with a smirk. He moved his hands over her skin, watching as gooseflesh erupted in his finger's wake.

"Not this fast," Charlie replied through clenched teeth. He tugged on Hermione's hair. "You've gotta stop."

Finally releasing his cock, Hermione looked up at him with a wicked grin. "But you taste so good."

"Oh, you are going to be trouble," Charlie said. He pulled his fingers from her hair and gave her shoulder a nudge. "Hands and knees."

Not wasting time, Hermione shifted so she was falling away from Charlie. She grasped Bill's hand to bring him with her.

"Bill, you get down here too. I want to suck your cock now. I need you both." She had been so frustrated with these two wizards over the last few weeks and wound so tight from their teasing that she was beyond ready for them. Hermione could practically feel her arousal pouring from her and down her thighs.

"Potion?" Charlie asked as he kneeled behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Pressing a finger inside her, Charlie found that she was nearly ready for him. Adding a second finger, he stretched her some more.

Hermione's head dropped to hang between her arms as a low moan was torn from her throat. "Fuck that feels good."

"It's about to feel better," Charlie told her as he replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock.

Curling her fingers into the floor of the tent, Hermione hissed. It had been a long time since she had last been with someone and the stretch from Charlie's cock felt so good. "Merlin that feels amazing."

A hand on the back of her head reminded Hermione that they were not alone. Looking up, she saw Bill's large hand wrapped around his long cock. She licked her lips.

After she opened her mouth, Bill guided his cock inside. Hermione eagerly wrapped her lips around his length, allowing Charlie's thrusts into her pussy to guide her movements.

"Bloody hell," Bill moaned.

"Her mouth feels fucking amazing, doesn’t it, brother?"

"That little twist of her tongue and suck at the end?" Bill asked. At Charlie's nod, he added. "Gods, yes."

Hermione chuckled around his cock, sending vibrations along his length.

"She really is going to be the death of us, aren't you, Hermione?"

She hummed her agreement as she wrapped a hand around the base of Bill's cock.

Hermione let the two of them set a rhythm between them and could feel herself racing towards her first climax of the night.

* * *

Sometime later, as the three of them lay there panting, Charlie said between heavy breaths, "Now that we can talk about tattoos, wait until you see the Head Boy badge on Bill's thigh."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

Bill groaned, "I got it right after I found out I was made Head Boy, leave me alone."

Raising up on her elbows, Hermione glanced down and saw that Bill indeed had a tattoo of a Gryffindor Head Boy badge in all its sparkly red and gold glory. It was on the outside of his right thigh, which is why she missed it earlier. Collapsing back onto the floor, Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You're both lucky I love you," Bill grumbled. The mirth in his voice told the other two that he wasn't that upset with them.

Hermione fell silent as she processed his words. "You love me?"

"We both do," Charlie replied, tugging on a strand of her hair.

Glancing at the dragon tamer, Hermione asked, "Does that mean I'm the right woman for you?"

He pulled her close to him. "I think we'll have to do some more experimenting, but it's looking that way." He kissed her, their teeth clashing together.

Hermione groaned into the kiss. Once he finally released her, she was breathing heavily. "I have no problems with more experiments with both of you," she said.

"Good," Charlie growled. He latched onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder, causing her back to arch between them.

Fingers slipping between her legs caused Hermione reached out. Her hands came in contact with their thighs, and she curled her fingertips. Her nails digging into the corded muscles beneath their skin. She cried out, "Fuck!"

"That's it, Smarts," Bill encouraged.

"Please. Fuck, please," she begged, but she wasn't sure if she was asking for them to stop or to keep going.

Both Bill and Charlie didn't relent as they worked together to bring her body to another high. She was so sensitive from her earlier orgasms that her climb towards that ledge again was fast approaching.

Her body froze between them as she tumbled over into the land of oblivion. She screamed out a litany of curses as her second orgasm roared through her.

"Still so sexy when you curse," Bill murmured against the curve of her breast.

Charlie nodded against her other side.

Her breath left her in a huff. "If I get that treatment every time I curse, I might need to start learning new curses," she said.

"Please do," Bill told her.

"Fuck, yes," Charlie added.

"Later," Hermione replied. "Bed now."

Bill glanced at her. "No dinner?"

Reaching for the wand above her head, Hermione sent a stasis charm towards the kitchen. "Later."

"Our witch has spoken, brother," Charlie said.

"She has indeed," Bill agreed.

Hermione hummed, "Hmmmm, I like the sound of that, your witch. As long as you're my wizards."

"That's a given, Smarts."

Dropping the wand above her head, Hermione snuggled back into the warmth of her wizards. Who knew that her time with the Romanian Ministry would lead to Hermione finding her way into the hearts of two men? And they into hers?


End file.
